1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid cooling device for heat-generating electronic components, and more particularly to a miniature liquid cooling device having an integral pump therein.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing development of the computer technology, electronic packages such as central process units (CPUs) are generating more and more heat that requires immediate dissipation. The conventional heat dissipating devices such as combined heat sinks and fans do not have sufficient heat dissipation capacity to serve the needs of modern electronic packages. Liquid cooling systems are therefore increasingly being used in computer technology to cool these electronic packages.
A related liquid cooling system comprises a heat absorbing unit for absorbing heat from a heat source, and a heat dissipating unit which is filled with liquid. The liquid undergoes heat exchange with the heat absorbing unit, thereby taking away the heat of the heat absorbing unit when the liquid is circulated. Typically, a miniature pump is used to circulate the liquid in the liquid cooling system.
The miniature pump comprises an impeller and a motor for driving the impeller to rotate so as to circulate the liquid. The motor used therein generally comprises a printed circuit board having a plurality of circuits to control the motor. In conventional use, the motor with the printed circuit board is received in a sealed chamber. Thus large amounts of heat generated by electronic components of the printed circuit board are dispersed in the sealed chamber, which leads to high temperatures in the sealed chamber. Excessively high temperature causes a reduction in operational lifespan of the printed circuit board and enormously affects performance of the printed circuit board.
A liquid cooling system capable of overcoming the above shortcoming is therefore necessary.